Deporтeѕ
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: ¿Dejar el club Futbol por un mes? ¿Y los entrenamientos? ¿Y mi nueva técnica especial? ¡Perderemos condición física! Bueno, nadie dijo que no harían deporte, sólo que se les obliga a estar en otro deporte por un mes. Entonces, ¿Por qué no intentar un deporte nuevo y conquistar al chico que te gusta de una buena ves?. Sólo queda una duda: ¿Podemos elegir Quidditch como deporte?/Yaoi


**Holi** Gente! Notas al final.

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertence, por que mi nombre es LaLa y no Level-5. No soy millonaria y hago esto sólo por gusto, no para torturarlas por que no hay tanto Yaoi en el anime. Igual, soñar que me pertenece sigue siendo gratis.

Fanfic Dedicado a: **Pau López** (La hermosisima MizuKi-18) Por aceptar ser mi beta. Y creo que una de las principales razones por las que he vuelto es por que un día de ocio vi el vídeo que le hizo a uno de los Fanfics que escribiría.

**Advertencias:**

**Comedia de Calidad Dudosa**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento**

**YAOI (ChicoXChico)**

**¡Ja! no digo faltas de ortografía por que ahora tengo Beta Reader! **

Sin más: ¡ENJOY!

* * *

**_El juego sólo acaba de comenzar_**

_No pain, no game- Nano_

* * *

Deporтeѕ

Haruna miro nerviosa a los chicos reunidos a su alrededor, todos ellos estaban esperando a que diera el anuncio por el cual los mando llamar y los saco de sus respectivas clases. Estaba nerviosa, sabía que muchos no se tomarían bien la noticia que se les daría. Tal vez algunos como Kazemaru o Tsunami no tendrían problemas, pero Endo, Goenji o Nagumo claramente se opondrían. Tomó una bocanada de aire y carraspeo para terminar de llamar la atención de todos.

—Chicos, los mande llamar por que la junta directiva ha mandado una orden que tenemos que cumplir. No me maten, las ordenes vienen de arriba — Haruna recibió una mirada llena de confusión de los deportistas que estaban enfrente de ella— Bien, sólo lo soltare y ya… — Pero fue interrumpida.

—Creo que ya es muy tarde Haruna-chan — dijo Kazemaru mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa — Ya nos diste un pequeño discurso antes de sólo soltarlo y ya.

La peli azul rio nerviosa.

—Tienes razón, es que la noticia que les daré muchos no se la tomaran muy bien. La junta directiva de la escuela acaba de aprobar una proposición que hizo Natsumi-san antes de irse de intercambio a Inglaterra. Todos los clubes deportivos tendrán que cambiar de Deporte por un mes, para observar su desempeño en el nuevo deporte asignado y valorar si ese deporte les puede servir de apoyo para el Club en el que inicialmente están. No sé si me explico, pero el punto es que durante un mes practicaran otro deporte y cuando vuelvan al Futbol, se verá si las habilidades que aprendieron en el otro deporte les sirve en este Club. ¿Dudas? — dijo Haruna lo más claro que pudo.

El Club de Futbol de la escuela Raimond entro en caos. Todos tenían la incredulidad pintada en la cara, y enseguida las preguntas comenzaron a tomar presencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Con derecho de quién? ¿Y los entrenamientos? ¡Estaba trabajando en una nueva técnica!

—¡SILENCIO! — Gritó Kido a punto de perder la calma.

—Gracias hermano— le agradeció Haruna llena de alivio. Sabría que los chicos se exaltarían y hasta se enojarían, pero ella ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar la decisión de los jefes de la escuela— Pueden seguir entrenando fuera del horario de clases. Ahora, aquí tengo unas listas de los deportes que podrán tomar. Las pondré en la mesa que está aquí— señaló la mesa y depositó las hojas ahí, una al lado de otra, de tal forma que no quedaran amontonadas— y ustedes podrán inscribirse al deporte que deseen. Tomen en cuenta que deberían escoger un deporte que podría ayudarles a mejorar su forma de jugar. Ahora, ordenadamente levanten la mano y díganme si tienen alguna duda.

Todo el Club de quedo en silencio pensando que deporte escoger y en que les serviría, además de que otros secretamente se preguntaban si escoger el mismo deporte que aquella persona a la que querían conquistar. Una mano se levantó segundos antes de que Haruna diera la Reunión por terminada.

—¡Animo chicos! Es una gran oportunidad de superarnos y aprender nuevas habilidades— las infaltables palabras de ánimo de Endo no se hicieron esperar— nos superaremos, seguiremos entrenando Fut en la cancha bajo el puente Inazuma y seremos cada vez mejores. Y cuando llegue el próximo torneo de Navidad seremos invencibles— dijo, y levanto los pulgares para animar a su equipo.

—Gracias capitán— Haruna sonrió ya más tranquila. — Si no hay más que de…

—¡Yo si tengo una duda! — la interrumpió un pelirrosa mientras su portador daba un paso al frente para quedar frente a la peli azul. Shirou se tensó al escuchar la vos de Atsuya y suplico mentalmente a quien quiera que lo pudiese escuchar que su hermano no dijera alguna tontería que no tuviera que ver con el tema, y sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas— ¿Podemos escoger Quidditch(1) como deporte?

* * *

(1) Quidditch es el nombre de un deporte practicado por los personajes de la serie de novelas Harry Potter, escritas por J. . Lo practican estudiantes de colegios como el Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y selecciones de todos los países. La característica principal es que se juega volando sobre escobas mágicas.

* * *

**Holiwis (?) Bueno Ahora si que he vuelto.** Después de más de un año. Oh se siente lindo volver a Fanfiction. Creo que muchas ni me recuerdad y otras ni me conocen. Pero Yo espero conocer a todas la gente que ahora anda por aqui.

Enserio no esta en mis planes volverme a desaparece. Ahora tengo una Genialosa Beta Reade y un Manager que espero que no me dejan abandonar mis historias.

Y Sobre este fic, bueno, desperté con la idea esta mañana y aquí la tienen plasmada. Este pequeño capítulo es el inicio de todo. Y sobre las parejas, bueno, estarán a la decisión de ustedes, mis lectoras. Así que les suplico que en los comentarios dejen que pareja les gustaría ver y lo más probable es que la meta, siempre y cuando eso se vea Lógico en el Fic. Además de que me gustaría que me dijeran en que deporte les gustaría meter a los personajes.

Recuerden: Si me comentas, te comento (?)

"Un jυgador тalenтoѕo gana parтιdoѕ, pero υn eqυιpo ιnтelιgenтe gana caмpeonaтoѕ"

Atte: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)


End file.
